


Alterac First Time

by orphan_account



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, Warlocks, rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A warlock encounters a Night Elf during his service in Alterac Valley. Bored out of his mind, he spares her live in return for something more.... exotic
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 1





	Alterac First Time

He stood atop a hill in Alterac valley, looking over the snowy wastes as the Horde and the Alliance clashed together in a bloody melee, spells flying everywhere, ducking under a stray frost bolt which was headed to freeze his head.

"Be careful master." Chartaz, his trusty Voidwalker grumbled, looking at him with the white lights that were its eyes at the battle, and Pieter Schwarzblut looked at the battle as it raged on, seeing an un dead mage being tossed away by one paladin, apparently mustering enough strength to slam the heavy mace into the skeleton's bones to smash it back.

He shook his head; "All this blood shed while this could easily be resolved, if only those darned dwarves hadn't been paying us a lot of money for fighting here at least for a week." He looked at the battle as it raged on, looking for a bit of cover and finding a nice tree to lean against as he watched the battle, totally uninterested in fighting, knowing that he shouldn't spend the fight watching it all.

She watched as the Tauren Paladins and Druids were repelled by the human mages, taking it all in under the cloak of shadows that she had cast around her. She looked at the human mages who began to kill the undead warlocks summoning demonic monstrosities, watching how the demons fought back valiantly, killing the mages without much trouble, the felhunter sucking their mana away. She had decided to take a little rest from killing little horde warriors by backstabbing them and sneaked away, hoping to find a nice little resting spot on the hill near the edge of the valley.

She climbed the hill silently, hoping to find some reprieve from the slaughter below. She heard a soft humming of a song come from the hill and knew that there was a worgenn there, probably resting a bit before going back to the slaughter. She readied her daggers, ready to cut his head off to get a bounty for it. Her cloak hid her face in the shadows, her green hair falling in her visage a few times, though only when she was fighting, and then she moved solely on instinct.

He watched as a blurry outline made its way to him and he sighed and said; "It's no use, I can see you, rogue-" he watched as a blonde girl appeared from the stealth, two daggers drawn, dripping green poison, looking particularly wicked to him. "Oh, it seems like you want to play with meThen let's play. Arashidim mortisdus!" the curse of Agony was cast at her instantly and she could feel her muscles screaming in agony but she forced herself to continue, readying a dagger to be thrown at him from her boot and threw it, the demon besides him blocking the dagger with its claw, looking at her and hearing a mental command from its master and then retreated towards a position next to the Worgen warlock. "Well, seems like you are in quite a bit of pain. Ussure Corruptis. " the corruption seeped into her being, making her cough up some blood and she let her daggers fall, her hands feeling so weak that she couldn't hold on to them. She could feel a blackness overwhelm her and she embraced it, submitting to the cold feeling of death, or what she perceived as death"

He looked at the passed out Night Elf, seeing her blood drip from her mouth into the snow and sighed deeply before getting a healing potion from his potions pouch, and then grabbed the hem of her tabard, a blue one with a wolf sign on it and began to drag her to the small cave he had discovered there, a nice and quiet cave where he could spend some time with the night elf, being terribly bored with all this.

He put the potion to her lips, pouring some of the red liquid into her mouth, watching her swallow, pulling off the hood of the cloak to allow her head to lie comfortably on his lap. He looked at the green hair as it spilled over his lap, looking like a wave of gold on his lap.

He shook his head as he noticed that she was mumbling something in that strange, symphonic language that the Night Elves used. Those frigid bitches didn't even take one look at him before declaring him unable to do even the simplest thing. They didn't even want to meet his demons, like he had suggested - they even called him Demon spawn"

She opened her eyes to look at a face which was looking at her with eyes which seemed to be flashing red, a look of rage on the face of the man who was looking at her. He nodded, looking at the Night Elf and said: "I've brought you here because I'm quite lonely and want some company. I doubt that we're going to be missed though, there are too many people around to keep track off by those little dwarf bitches."

She looked sceptically at him and then said; "Just because you are lonely?" He nodded and said; "Yes, it gets dreadfully boring if you just attack them. To me, the Horde has kept out of the way, never even doing anything against me personally, and I think that they aren't monsters, like the majority and those Paladin fools seem to think." She scoffed at that. "Those paladins sure are annoying. I think I still have some of their so-called "holy" blood of blood elven and tauren paladins' on my weapon. They suck ass when faced with a rogue who knows what she is doing."

Normally she wouldn't have a conversation with a Worgen about this, but she was without a weapon and knew that the Warlock's Voidwalker was lurking somewhere, able to fight her off should she attack its master. She looked at him and got up slowly, checking to see of only her cloak had disappeared, the most of her red armour still in place luckily. "Tell me your name, Gilnean."

He looked at the blonde woman as she sat there, opposite of him, giving him a look which was curious and he answered; "Pieter Schwarzblut, age 19, currently busy looking at a nice woman." He added the last part to it to gauge her reaction. He saw her smile slightly, a sign that she might be amused with him and then said in the strange tone of voice which seemed to be alluring to him. "Ivana Shadowcloak, rogue, age 239, currently busy staring t a big and bad warlock whose intent is probably to do strange things to my dead body." A grin was on her face as she had said that, his face scrunching up in annoyance. "I won't do things to your dead body. If anything, I'd prefer you alive, so I can talk with someone who knows all about killing... Anything nice to talk about anyhow?"

She looked at him and shook her head; "Not much of interest, I'm afraid. Only thing I can say is that I'm still single and that I'm bored out of my mind in this place. Any way you could light a fire? I'm cold." She shivered, the cold getting to her without the cloak on and Pieter nodded, looking at his Voidwalker and said: "Could you get some fire wood, Chartaz?" the Voidwalker grumbled an affirmation and Pieter smiled at him as the demon got out of the cave. He looked at her and said; "Ivana, let me tell you something about myself. I'm single too, unable to get one because most women fear my power as a warlock, simply because I've been trained to be one, and the demon is a major sign that I am one - and well - I like talking to people who would like to share my interest in magic, which would probably be the case with your kind, am I right?" She nodded and said; "We've lived with magic for so long that we've become addicted to it, wanting more of it every moment." He nodded and said; "Do you feel the power of my magic?" he called out some of it, making it fill the room with a dark taint of magic, looking at the night elf as her burning green eyes seemed to go misty as he displayed more and more of it. She licked her lips unconsciously, her pussy going wet from the magic which hung in the air and clung to her like a blanket, arousing her.

He looked at her as she began to loosen the straps of her leather armour, knowing that she might very well decide to jump him on the spot, and he prepared to get away or at least cast a curse on her to prevent her from killing him and absorbing his magic.

She looked at him with her eyes slightly blurry, knowing that he was emanating magic which was dangerous and addictive, just like how she liked it, a dark taint spreading through her mind as she wanted it, craved it and needed more of it then the small bit which she was now getting. Her hands went to her armour as she looked at the Worgen who was emanating his magic in the air, making her so wet down there that she wanted to have him fill her with that magic. If she were a male then she would have killed him and drained his body of magic, but because she had always been a rather daring woman, she decided that she should get something more out of him, to quench the burning feelings within her lions, to quench the desire which welled up within her. She looked at him as he seemed to be ready to flee the cave, possibly wanting a way of escape. One of the straps of her leather armour got off, the cold no longer seeming to mean anything to her, wanting his magic, his essence inside of him, even through sex. She was already drooling at the prospect of having so much dark magic inside her body, filling her with the power that it contained and making her feel stronger then before. Maybe she would even take him on as a husband, if he could flee the area before the rest of the humans, dwarves, gnomes and the Night Elves spotted them.

He watched as she got one of the straps off, fumbling with the other one, her hands looking to be delicate and for a moment he decided to just wait and see what would happen. He remembered that he got a comfortable fur mattress in his backpack, good to be used for resting or doing that thing. It was made from a frostsaber hide, the cat having been skinned by a friend of his, while he had managed to enchant it a little bit, making it into the perfect thing to be used when sleeping.

When he noticed she got the second and last strap off, he was rewarded by seeing her bosom jiggle up and down. The nipples were pink and looked to be hard, possibly due to the cold or being excited enough. She looked at him and then he released a bit more magic, hoping to keep her in the state she was in at the moment and hope for more of it. "Won't you undress?" she asked, looking at him and he smiled slightly sensual, beginning to work on the tight red leather pants, making him gulp slightly as he surveyed the robe he wore and then began to undress, vowing to not let this chance go out of his sight, now that he got a hot Night Elf for himself for at least a night, or at least got to watch her undress"

The flow of magic was enough to send her into the clouds and she watched as he began to get out of the robe, standing up from her seated position as he began to struggle out of the robe and he mumbled something about never having any need to buy the damned robe and that it was just for the intelligent and evil look that he would have"

"Seems like someone likes what he sees." She remarked as she looked at the bulge in his underwear, which seemed to be just right to her estimations. She got out of the leather pants and was now solely dressed in a red leather thong, looking incredibly sexy according to worgen, who was staring at her, dressed in only his underwear too, and then rummaged in his pack, getting out the frostsaber hide which he then put on the ground, creating a nice place to lie down of around the 2 metres.

He got on the hide, looking at the Night Elf as she joined him on it, both of them being around the 2 metres in height. He looked at her as she began to run her hand over his chest, going in circles as to excite him even more; "The magic is nice, Pieter — please go on, you've made me so wet —" she hugged him close as he gave a huge outburst of magic as to please her. She squealed, her nipples going against his back, the soft flesh making a tingle go through him. His hands moved to her breasts instinctively, looking at the woman who they belonged to and then felt her hands moved down from his chest and he moved, letting his hands leave her breasts and rolled over to the side, his back to her so he could resist the temptation of just ripping away the thong and giving it to her now. She would want that, but something, maybe shame, kept him from doing it. He looked at the wall of the cavern, hoping that nobody would think to come here for at least a day or something, the location being pretty remote.

Her hands wandered down nonetheless, finding the bulge in his underwear to be pretty nice to fondle, stroking the bulge, it giving small shivers over his spine as she stroked the bulge, before taking the band of his underwear and slipping it down, wanting to make him be freed as she grabbed his side with one hand and then pulled him towards her, letting him roll over to come face to face with her, him giving off a steady stream of magic, tainting the air with the magic and kissed her on the lips, a jolt of energy being transferred between the two, making him look in her green eyes which seemed to have an emerald fire in them as they kissed, her hands now moving towards his exposed cock, which made him shiver in the cold surroundings. He absently noticed Chartaz coming inside once again and beginning to build a fire, igniting it with some demonic magic which he had been taught by Pieter, a small fire spell, enough to light the firewood. He could feel the heat beginning to permeate the cave, looking at the Night Elf who was busy with making sure that there would be much to do, moving her hand over his cock, pulling on the skin, stimulating him by that way.

"Now its your turn to lick me—" she whispered and he set to doing that, getting up and then laying down in a way he would be 69-ing her. He smelled her juices and could feel his cock being slowly licked by the Night Elf and he brought his lips to her pussy lips, sticking out his tongue to lick the sensitive insides of the woman. He could taste a slightly salty taste of her juices as he licked, his own cock being inside her mouth as she sucked it like something else all together. The feeling was so intense that he halted for a moment and she bit down on his cock, the pain giving him more incentive to work harder or else have it bitten off.

He could feel her tongue licking his cock as he was released from her mouth and she muttered something in the language that was her own and then took him back in her mouth, her tongue licking him with renewed fervour, making him feel his balls clench up at the feelings she was giving him.

The tongue inside her made her seethe internally, the feeling of it within her, like a snake coiling through the grass was something which drove her wild. She could feel his organ in her mouth and began to lick it in a pattern which she knew would drive males wild, having heard it described often enough to know it by heart. She could feel his excitement, just as she sighed deeply, her orgasm coming, producing more of her juices which were lapped up by Worgen.

The feeling within his body was intense and made him feel slightly air headed and he looked at her pussy, licking more often in some areas which made her tremble a bit, diving in deeply once and feeling how she softly nibbled on his cock, causing his eyes to go wide as the limit was reached and he came, the feeling of cold fire shooting from his balls through his cock and into her mouth, feeling the rough sensation of it coming out and her tongue swirling while she swallowed, a nasty sound which made it very erotic to hear.

It was - different. Was the first thing that came to mind, the taste was different, the quantity was different and there seemed to be some sort of aromatic quality to it, which was very odd to her. She could feel him growing softer in her mouth and suckled on it a little bit, wanting to get more out of it. It tasted a bit stranger, but she found herself likening the taste. Once she was sure she got it all out of his cock, she pushed him to the side, where he laid on the frostsaber hide, looking at the side with his eyes quite unfocused, the pleasure being a bit too much for him to focus correctly.

She knew that he was dazed and if she had the will to do so she would have killed him with her bare hands, snapping his neck with the strength that was within her arms, even though they would hurt a little from the exertion, but nothing she couldn't deal with. She looked at him, getting up slowly not to strain her muscles a lot and then flipped on her stomach, lying next to him for a while. Knowing that he would need some time to recover from his orgasm, she busied herself with running her hands through his hair, feeling the soft texture of it gliding around her fingers, looking into his piercing blue eyes which seemed to contain so much darkness that it seemed to swallow her whole. Then she knew she would have to drain him when he penetrated her or else never get the chance —

He could feel his magic reaching out for the Night Elf, and let it seep into her slowly, hoping to arouse her once more to finally get his virginity taken from him. He looked at the sexy woman as she ran a hand through his head and knew that she might like him eventually, but he didn't hope that she would be very eager to sleep with him again, or even meet with him on friendly terms. He remembered that he still had a pair of bracers of binding in his pack, knowing that they could be used to enslave a being to his will, and a collar of restraining, which would be pretty useful to make her obey his commands even if the bracers proved to be ineffective. He supposed that he should have sold the items long ago if he hadn't had a nagging feeling that he might have need for them, when he stumbled across them after defeating a rock elemental somewhere near the Searing Gorge.

"Can we now take my virginity?" he asked rather meekly, looking at the Night Elf with wanting eyes and she smiled and said; "Let Ivana show you how its really done, worgen." there was no trace of malice in her voice, nor was there any trace of anything other then lust in it now, and a want to possess his magic, though that went unspoken. He rolled on his back, looking at the stalagmites on the ceiling and felt her hot body climb on him and caress him, feeling how her skin brushed against his cock in a second of a moment, making it tingle slightly as he could feel hot lips against it, feeling how she had lowered herself on him, her pelvis doing the most of the work for her as he was inserted within her pussy, her hand helping it slide in, making her eyes meet his and she whispered: "Now you can feel how wet I am, and feel your virginity as well as your magic being taken away—" she sank down on his cock, kissing him on the lips and he could feel how his magic was sucked out of him due to their intimate position as well as their bodies had merged into one, a link between them held by the magic being drained from him and the actual penetration: "Chartaz, get the bracers of binding and the collar of restraining from my pack and hand them to me."

Luckily he still had a connection to his Voidwalker who replied to his summonses and then handed him the collar first, which was made from leather with spike son it and he muttered a small incantation inside Ivana's mouth, the words being lost but the collar activating as he pointed it towards Ivana's neckline, where it flew to and attached there to her, restraining her movements and making her rise up, breaking the kiss; "What the —" were her words and with a hissed incantation, because he was loosing his magic rapidly he activated one of the bracers of binding and then put it on her left arm, it closing seamlessly and then looked at her reaction as she froze, the drain on his magic being slowed by 50%, but still with a hint of free will left within her. She tried to resist and put her hands on his neck, squeezing with what strength she still got and managing to choke him slightly.

He could feel his air being cut off and he fumbled with the other bracer, which had slipped from his grasp. His hands frantically went to get it and when his hand grabbed it, he hissed the incantation, even though it went darker in his view and with the last of his strength he forced it on her right wrist, enslaving her totally to his will. "Release me." He spoke and she complied, with him taking in the air in big gulps, happy for some amount of good air. He looked at her, at their joined bodies and with an evil grin on his face he asked: "Who do you serve?"

Her reply was monotone; "You, master." A satisfied grin was on his face and he looked at her with his eyes slightly gaining a new emotion in them: Possessiveness. "Fuck me until I want you to stop." She gave a nod and a whispered; "Yes master." And then began to make her pelvis do some very interesting manoeuvres as she rose and sank with his cock still inside here, allowing him to get the feeling of his meat sliding in and out of her pussy. He looked in her eyes and saw that a dull haze had settled over them and decided that it would be prudent to just get the hell out of the battlefield and get to his house and make sure that she would be loyal only to him and slowly regain her free will, since he had hated enslaving people who had a choice, Demons he didn't really mind, but the enslavement of this Night Elf made him feel slightly guilty, having stolen the will of such a beautiful creature to serve his own needs. He was a bit sentimental, though that would probably erode once he mastered more of the dark magics to do his bidding.

He could feel a tightening in his balls which signified that he would be coming soon. He couldn't believe how hot she was down there and he could find that it had been enough to make him come, and didn't want to have to raise any children that might be made and said; "Don't allow me to come inside you;. It would only create trouble for me if a child should come from it." She gave an almost imperceptible nod and then rose, her hotness leaving his cock in the air, slick with her juices. She went back in the 69 position presenting her pussy to him who decided to give her pleasure too for a moment and just dove in with his tongue, causing her to stiffen and then he could feel his cock being engulfed with the warmth of her mouth, feeling her take him in her mouth. her tongue swirled once again all over his cock, even going into his urethra to make him come even faster, the feeling mAking him come in volumes, feeling himself empty his balls in her mouth and resolved to have that as a good wakeup thing for her to do — it would be pretty nice if he went sated to breakfast.

She swallowed it like a good servant and he smiled as he lay there panting, the sweat on his face clearly being worked up by the action of losing his virginity to this Night Elf, and consequentially enslaving her to his will.

He looked for his clothing, decided to just go and get the hell out of there, money or no money — now he had a woman who would do anything for him with a mere command, something which was a bit more valuable to him then simple money.

When he stepped outside with her dressed form in his hands, he noticed that the battle seemed to have been moved somewhere else, making this a good time to get the hell out of here. He called Chartaz to his side and muttered for him to take Ivana and make sure that she was protected. He took off at a run towards the checkout point, suddenly seeing a pair of Orcs appear close by and he turned, his warlock staff glowing with eldritch energies as he released a huge burst of dark magic shaped in the form of a lying skull, which hit the Orc on the left, the shadow bolt searing away the chest, leaving a big hole in the Orc as the woman fell to the ground, lifeless. The other Orc, a male just roared and charged at him with a huge waraxe in his hands and Pieter found himself evaluating the scene and cast Curse of Exhaustion, making the Orc sink to his knees then finished the Orc off with a low level Soul Fire. As he watched the burning corpse he shook his head and then continued to run towards the check out point, Chartaz following him with Ivana in his hands.

"I get a bonus?" he said while looking at the clerk who handled the money for the soldier in Alterac Valley. The woman nodded and said; " Thanks to your effort, you have defeated one of the lieutenants which held the post of the graveyard." Pieter just shook his head at the woman and accepted the 2 Gold and 54 Silver pieces and put them in his money pouch and said; "I require a portal to Goldshire." the mage nodded, knowing that there would be a little bit of energy used to make the portal and then did so, a shimmering portal springing up in existence near Pieter. "Thank you very much. Chartaz, bring her through the portal first." The demon nodded and glided through the portal, his blood red clothed quarry barely stirring. He gave a roguish grin and said; "Night Elves are pretty nice when they are enslaved—" with those parting words he left Alterac Valley, to live in his house in Goldshire, which was located somewhere near the border with Duskwood.

He looked at the house and then sighed since a lot of work would need to be done, him not having been home for 2 years. He looked at his demon and said; "Chartaz, release her." The Demon nodded and Pieter instructed her to make the house clean.

Three years later.

A slurping sound awoke him and he smile din pleasure as he watched Ivana sucking him off under the sheets. She had recently regained her free will after he had taken the bracers off and had thanked him for enslaving her, since she got to taste that delicious magic which made up the bracers.

"Very well - Shall we go and do some experiments?" he asked as he had come in her mouth, looking at her with his eyes glowing slightly. They had turned a greenish shade as he delved deeper in Night Elf magic's that she had taught him, not really being much of a magic favouring woman.

He cherished the ring of his mother as he looked at her, thinking what a fine wife she would be - he decided that he would ask her to marry him, better to do that now. "Ivana Shadowcloak" she turned around to him and held out the ring: "Will you marry me and be mine, until this world is sundered?" she blushed at the gesture and mumbled her affirmative, taking the ring.

A week later they returned to his house to lock it up and go on a honeymoon to Ashenvale, her homeland to inform her parents that she had settled down with a nice man.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
